User talk:Tragould
Welcome Hi, welcome to Generator Rex fan fiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Final Season 2 Episodes page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 23:00, October 6, 2011 Hey, Travis, if you heard about the Secret Saturdays, can you edit things on this http://secretsaturdaysfanon.wikia.com/wiki/The_Secret_Saturdays_Season_3, please? P.S.: How's that Generator Rex Fanon Wiki? Larry1996 23:40, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Travis, can you help me make a live-action Generator Rex movie which involves Rex's origins and how he lost his parents and how he became a human E.V.O? Larry1996 19:20, October 7, 2011 (UTC) I will but first I need to think about how it is gonna be! Tragould 21:13, October 7, 2011 (UTC)Tragould Hey, Travis, i just created the Generator Rex (Live-Action Movie), can you edit something in it, please? Larry1996 20:10, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Any more info on the movie? Larry1996 20:17, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Actually, Sarah is 34 and Taylor is 19, any character who can really play Circe? Larry1996 21:57, October 21, 2011 (UTC) How old is Susan Spano? Larry1996 03:55, October 23, 2011 (UTC) There's been a change of plans, we going to cancel the Final Season 2 episodes and replace it with season 3, it has 18 episodes left to fill in Larry1996 22:13, November 12, 2011 (UTC) here's a link to Final Season 3 Episodes Larry1996 22:52, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Tragould, if you can hear me, will you please edit things Final Season 3 Episodes? Larry1996 20:33, November 13, 2011 (UTC) I need you to make some new info in season 3, in episode 59, Caesar, who you believe is responsible for the death of his and Rex's parents, is copying Rex's nanites and making them red as his version, and he later appears in the 2-part season finale, and in episode 57, Van Kleiss is alive and is in E.V.O. form of Orochi, then you make all the episodes Larry1996 16:53, November 20, 2011 (UTC) I need you to ask me how you believe Van Kleiss' origins are, when he lost his hand, and how he was betrayed by Caezar, and how he got that white streak in his black hair and what original color eyes he had before the 5-year old E.V.O. incident, please Larry1996 00:42, November 21, 2011 (UTC) How I Believe well, Van Kleiss was like White Knight before he got his discolorfulcation and became a coward, He was designed similar to Prince Eric from the Little Mermaid, and was Rex's father's bestfriend and assistant, when Caser got jealous of Rex when he was a kid (Not Just pretending to be Rex in "Raffle", and the real cause of their parents death), he tricked Van Kleiss into opening the prototype nanites which cause Van Kleiss's becoming, he lost his hand when Rex's parents died, he was betrayed by Caser because he was left to take the blame for Rex's parent's death! Tragould 22:25, November 21, 2011 (UTC)Tragould What if Gwen ran away from Earth in "Catch a Fallingstar", what if Patrick was really Patrick, and Frank was forced into serving the Forever Knights, but was a coward? Larry1996 20:16, December 6, 2011 (UTC) What do you mean? Tragould 21:37, December 6, 2011 (UTC)tragould Uh guys, could you please take your ben 10 fan fic somewhere else please? Smurfs (B1K3) Talk Contributions Blog GenRexFanFic GenRexAnswers 10:21, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Newsletter We might be starting a newsletter so here is the pilot issue. O. M. G. An Alien. Do they really exist? 00:45, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Travis, could these 2 characters be Rafael and Violeta Salazar, Rex and Caezar's parents? Larry1996 02:31, January 20, 2012 (UTC)